Archidons
"For we, are the Archidons! With bows so accurately piercing, they will fall, before they get a chance to stand!" Description The Archidons are silent yet smart. They serve as the perfect support units. By the time the nefarious Marrowkai finish their spells and creating battle decisions, the Archidons would have already peppered their men, making them easy to kill. They prefer to stay behind the protection of their allies, while they help them with invaluable support. Archidons think of every race evenly. They know their enemies' and allies' strengths and weaknesses, and know when to use them. They are masters of sight and scouting, and rely on one another to complete their assignment. Archidons, being low-armored and having high-range, are best to be put at the back of your lines, protected by your more versatile melee units, like the Shadowrath or the Speartons. Stats Archidons do moderate damage, somewhat equal to that of a Swordwrath. The downside to this, however, is their very low health. One should counter this by putting Archidonis behind much tougher units, such as the Speartons. As a result, Archidonis are a powerful addition to your army, but need protection for them to show their true power. If an enemy uses Archidonis and protects them with Speartons very often, it is best to simply walk past the Spearton and attack the Archidon first. This would be helpful when using Shadowrath. With their immense damage, cloaking, and speed, they would kill the Archidon before they retreat with their lives. Archidonis, serve as support units for Order, providing ever-valuable support to Order's armies. Specialty Archidonis are masters of sight, aim and support. They treat every race equally, and are almost as wise as the Magikill. They are able to deliver the first few blows in a battle, and, although the damage they do is small and weak, large groups of them are to be feared and they provide invaluable support for their armies. They know when to strategically retreat (run for their lives), and when to attack. They are masters of ambush, as well. Order relies on the immense sight range of the Archidonis to protect their castles, for they know very well that the extremely accurate aim of the Archidons can be used from even atop their castle walls as Castle Archers. Chosen Weapon Archidons have studied the Way of the Bow, a weapon used by two other nations. They prefer not to wear much armor and simply overwhelm the enemy with coordinated attacks and ambushes. Also because of their powerful weapon, Archidonis have the ability of delivering--more often that not--the first and last blows in a battlefield. The Archidonis' decision of not wearing armor is their downfall. They are easily killed if unprotected by other, much tougher, allies. Nevertheless, they are extremely powerful even without armor, and it is very often proven when they fight. History Archidonis were a peaceful and prosperous race before their fall in the First Siege. Their amount of gold was among the largest of Inamorta, with only Order having more gold. They defended themselves well, and no foe of theirs would be left unscathed. The Archidonis, however, were unprepared for a midnight attack by Order, a neighboring country, which is why they left very little defenses there. Once Order penetrated to the large lands of the Archidonis, their fall was imminent. Many escaped before Order fully conquered the country, but the latter were either forced to or willingly accepted their role as a part of Order. Majority of Archidonis rebelled, yet Order had enough sustaining Archidonis to desolate the rebels. '' '' During the time of the Conquering, Archidonis had equal ranks with Speartons, despite the Speartons being more powerful. However, in Stick Empires, they have a lower rank than Speartons. Even so, their ranks are nearly equal to each other, and Archidonis held no remorse or grudge for the decision of Order's leaders for lowering their place in the empire. Lifestyle Archidonis take on a tribal type of life, living separately with different heads. This is different from Speartons however, who even though have different leaders, they all live in one home and have only one Counsel. Archidonis live separately and follow the rules of their given master. This lets Archidonis have different ways, each unique. But they are all aware of it, and are fine with this separation. Weakness The Archidonis' primary weakness is their low health, cowardliness, and lack of armour. A lone Archidon will not prove lethal, since it can be killed with a few strikes. In numbers, they prove a threat, since they will more often kill your units before they get close--unless the Archidons were to face other ranged units, where they would be quickly overpowered due to their lack of armor. One can attempt to protect Archidons, however, and if their protectors fall, the Archidons' speed will help them escape pursuers. If needed they can reload bows while fleeing and quickly turn to fire the bows at pursuing enemies. They then continue running. This technique is called kiting. Unit Comparison 'Swordwrath: '''When it comes to Swordwrath the opinion varies. Before the conquering the Archidons thought Swordwrath as cowards, who couldn't face ranged units, hiding in their Mountain ranges. However, after the conquering Archidons treat Swordwrath as close friends. This is because of Many factors: Both refuse to wear armour ,The way Swordwrath sacrifice themselves to protect the archers, How Archidons aid them as support units while their ''Overwhelm and Conquer is in use. 'Albowtross - '''Archidons see Albowtross as one of them, and see them worthy of holding their creations. They see them as great beings who turned away from their old nations to learn a new form of divine intervention. One Albowtross, however, can kill an Archidon, and often it takes atleast two Archidons to bring down an Albowtross. ' ' 'Enslaved Giants - 'Archidons treat Giants kindly, despite their choice to join the Chaos force. They see them as mistreated by other races for being dull. Even so, one fully-grown Chaotic or Enslaved Giant can defeat up to six Archidons if in a group, and more than 10 if separate. 'Dead - 'Archidons see the Dead as weak and futile enemies. Even so, a Dead can defeat an Archidon in a duel, despite their immensely low damage and thier ability to poison. This is due to their armor and health, compared to the Archidons' high damage yet low health. 'Eclipsors - 'The Archidonis feel hatred for the Wingidons, or Eclipsors. They feel they do not deserve to hold their racial weapon, the bow. They see them as a disgraceful race with no mercy. They are the one race the Archidons despise. Even so, an Eclipsor can defeat an Archidon in a duel becuase they have more health compared to an Archidon. Abilities 'Fire arrows - '''Archidons will burn the heads of their arrows, then fire them. Fire arrows have more range than ordinary arrows, yet deal more damage. However, they do not deal extra damage for burning. Enemies can be seen burning when they die, but not if they were shot by a fire arrow and live. Homeworld The Archidonis live in the forests of Inamorta, hiding atop trees so they will not be reached when foes arise. They live in their homeland the most simple and peaceful--perhaps the most peaceful in all of Inamorta. They see enemies dwell in their territory rarely. Perhaps it is because they fear the immense advantage Archidonis have in their home territory with both a range advantage (as no other nations carried a bow before the conquering) and a height advantage. Any attacking forces would face many casualties. Notable Archidons *Jay, secondary protogonist of WOI is an Archidon. *Hertz, Jay's brother and Kill's Partner is a Archidon in WOI. Campaign The Archidons declare war on you in Blot out the Sun, in an attempt to regain their land in order of the Magikill. The Archidon leader is also present in The Great Truce, letting his nation become an ally of Order to fight a much more lethal foe. Trivia *The Archidonis wield Shortbows, while their flight-related cousins--the Albowtross--wield Crossbows. *The Archidon Shortbows are often compared to the Eclipsors' Longbows. *Archidons in Stick War 2 are shown to be tribal men. However, in Stick Empires, they can be seen with armor from the Armory that lets them look imperialist--the opposite of their race. *Back in Stick Wars 1, Archidons were capable of killing almost any unit with a well placed headshot (including Speartons!) but incapable of dealing more than a few hit points to the statue. However, this was changed in the second game, balancing the damages so Archidons dealt less damage to units but more damage to the statue *Like in Stick Wars 1 Archidons can use their max arrow as the Fire Arrow when the arrow damage is upgraded the fire arrows are deadly same at Stick Wars 2 their ability is the fire arrow with increased range and damage *Like Swordwrath they rely on their Arrow Rain to punish the enemy its Fire Arrows are also reccomended when killing Juggerknights Category:Abilities Category:Order Category:Order units